Episode 8534 (12th July 2019)
Plot Lydia is still out of sorts and refuses to talk to Samson when he phones from France. Amy has been to seen a solicitor about access to Kyle but wants to keep it on the down low to avoid riling up Cain. Debbie offers Will his job back at the garage. At Home Farm, Andrea inquires if Priya has spoken to Jai or Rishi about the reoccurrence of her eating disorder although Priya insists it's a blip and it's under control so asks Andrea to back off. Sam worries about Lydia to Faith, Moira and Debbie. When Cain enters the pub, Moira encourages him to speak to Debbie but Debbie claims she's too busy to talk. Will tries to apologise to Dawn for yesterday but she ignores him. Priya heads to the shop to tell David about her eating disorder flare up, but before she can, David receives a text to notify him of an appointment to discuss his blood test results which leaves him on-edge. Chas suggests she and Lydia have a chat. Lydia asks Chas to leave her but Chas refuses to let Lydia deal with losing her child alone. When Chas rushes off to the loo, Lydia turns to Sam and yells she doesn't want to discuss what's gone on in her past with anyone then makes a beeline for the door. As Lydia runs out the house, she bumps into journalist, Janice Roberts, who explains she's looking for Lydia Hart. As a shaken Lydia seeks refuge in the Dingle van, Sam orders Janice to get off the Dingle land but Janice is determined to get her story. She tells Lydia that she just wants to talk and insists she can help if she talks to her. Lydia remains silent. When Janice begins quizzing Lydia about why she changed her name, Sam shoves her away from Lydia. Dawn is determined to give Lucas a half-decent life. Harriet tells Dawn that she and Will couldn't be prouder of her so she encourages to keep doing what she's doing and they hug. Lydia is shaken following the journalist's visit and insists she shouldn't have brought this to the Dingles' door. An overworked Pete tells Moira that they need Nate back at the farm but Moira isn't keen on reemploying him and promises to find someone else. Andrea suggests Priya talks to a doctor or therapist. Priya agrees to make an appointment with a therapist and Andrea insists on accompanying her. David worries to Bob that he's got an appointment to receive his blood test rather than get the results over the phone. Bob assures David it's normal and tells the shopkeeper he's over thinking this. Janice meets Dawn behind the café to give her money for tipping her off about Lydia's whereabouts. Ryan spots Dawn and Janice together. At Jacobs Fold, Belle asks Debbie if she isn't actually thinking of going to Scotland. Debbie claims she isn't. In the beer garden, Amy explains to Nate that if mediation between her and Cain doesn't work then she'll need to make an application of residence. Afterward, Cain approaches Nate and asks him to return to work at the farm. Nate agrees. Lydia informs Sam that she's decided to leave as she doesn't want to bring her same upon him and the rest of the Dingles. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews *Janice - Eve Shotton Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior and rear outdoor seating area *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and beer garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Woodbine Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen Memorable Dialogue Lydia Hart: "I knew this was gonna happen. they're gonna drag you lot through the gutter with me." Chas Dingle: "Oh Lydia love, we've spent half out lives in the gutter. Another five minutes won't make any difference." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes